Clockwise Circles
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: AU. What happened to Hannah Abbott that year she went home and why did she never come back?
1. Chapter 1: Family Tragedy

Clockwise Cirles

AlwaysPadfoot

* * *

AN: For the Long Haul III Competition.

Story Warnings: AU. Physical/Mental Abuse. Torture. Swearing. (The darker stuff will be in the first few chapters.)

* * *

Family Tragedy

* * *

"Watch where you're going, Abbott. You just slammed into me."

I turned around to Zach and smirked, before dropping into a mocking bow.

"Oh please forgive me." I retorted in the most bitingly sarcastic tone I could muster. I barely registered the intense dislike on Zacharias Smith's face before Susan pulled me away with a roll of her eyes and Zach shoved past us, quickening his pace towards Greenhouse four. We laughed; he was in a particularly bad mood today.

"You would think he might have enjoyed being butt naked in the Common Room," I grinned widely after him.

"I must admit - it was worth it," Susan mused.

"Who knew that Zach would be quite... big."

"HANNAH!" Susan blushed furiously, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone had heard whilst I started laughing once more. Even though her cheeks had turned red I still saw a minuscule smirk flit across her face for just a second.

Susan and I had once been enemies and still to this day we were practically polar opposites. Justin and Ernie couldn't seem to understand why we were friends and to be totally honest I wasn't really sure either. I'd always got along with the boys, but that was arguably more in my nature and I'd always been more independent; it was how I'd been raised that made me so.

When I had first joined Hogwarts I drifted to Justin and Ernie rather than the other girls and Susan. I must admit despite becoming best friends with the lads, first year was hard. I didn't get on at all with the girls, I got into several arguments and fights. I was loathed by my dorm mates, particularly Megan Jones, and Susan and I kept our distance.

However, it was second year when anything changed. It was just before Christmas, Justin had been petrified and Megan would not stop going on about, A, how at least it wasn't someone important who had been hurt and, B, how everyone but me was returning home for the Christmas Holidays.

At the time Mum was abroad in South Africa and Dad had a group of students who were approaching some very important tests so consequently neither of them were going to be around.

I lost it.

One thing led to another; Susan got herself involved and we found ourselves in detention for two weeks straight.

Since then we'd been pretty much inseparable despite being each other's opposites, which Ernie and Justin just loved to point out, and even to this very day I have no idea quite how it happened. She stuck up for me when there was no one else around to do so and I admired her and the friendship we shared.

We eventually reached to comforting warmth of Greenhouse four; Professor Sprout hurried us inside before we could let any more heat out. The weird thing about the Greenhouses was that they were always, without a doubt, bloody boiling, no matter what the weather was like outside. Considering that today it was cold and raining, we began shedding our coats and robes so we didn't boil to death.

Once our small class had settled, Sprout started immediately to talk about the magical properties of Dittany. After a short while I heard a hushed whisper from behind me.

"Hey Hannah, could I borrow a spare quill?"

It was Neville Longbottom who had spoke; Susan and I had become somewhat acquainted with Neville. After all, we were all in the same NEWT Herbology class and it was only small so we all - no matter what house - seemed to getting on at least cordially.

"Sure, one moment."

I rummaged around my bag for a little while before I found my spare quill and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me before beginning to make notes. The lesson dragged on for a while before we split off into pairs to massacre the Dittany plants and collect the roots and flowers.

"I'm not sure I'm having fun collecting Snape's ingredients for his potions cupboard," Susan sighed as we pruned our own pot of Dittany together.

"Personally I'm just glad that this is the first plant this year Sprout has given us that hasn't tried to eat or poison me." Although I didn't look up I could sense her grin so naturally I smiled too.

"Remember Devils Snare?"

"How could I forget?" I smirked, "I'll never let Ernie forget that."

In our second year the devils snare in Greenhouse Two looped around Ernie's belt loops; let's just say he was highly fond of wearing neon coloured boxer shorts. The jokes were still not completely gone because really, who could resist not making jokes about how we could have spotted him from the astronomy tower.

Luckily neither Ernie or Justin took NEWT Herbology so it was much more fun taking the piss when he wasn't around; he got grumpy quickly.

Right now the boys were in NEWT Muggle Studies; now Ernie I could understand but why the hell Justin took Muggle Studies was beyond me. He was a Muggleborn!

We quietly continued with our work and about twenty minutes before the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall entered the Greenhouse and immediately went over to confer with Sprout. I nudged Susan, who eyed the Deputy Headmistress skeptically. I would be lying if I said they got on but of course, Susan wasn't taking NEWT Transfiguration so it didn't matter any longer.

"Hannah."

It was Professor Sprout's voice that almost made me jump and almost knock the collected Dittany roots all over the floor. Susan and I shared a look before I hurried over to the two Heads of Houses.

"Yes Professors?" I smiled at them politely wondering what on earth they could possibly want to speak to me about.

"Miss Abbott, please, if you would accompany me to my office." It was McGonagall who spoke this time; when I looked up at her I noticed she seemed distracted but I tried to ignore her odd and rather out of character expression. "Collect your stuff; you will not be returning to the lesson."

It was around about then when I started internally freaking out and the smile I had been wearing just moments before had disappeared too quickly. I returned to Susan to collect my things.

"What's going on?"

I shrugged as I slid things into my bag, "Didn't say; it'll be okay though. I'm sure it will."

"It'll be fine, perhaps it's a Prefect or Quidditch thing."

I looked around; Terry Boot and Neville were the only other people who had clocked what was going on and they both offered a sad smile as I met their gaze. A sickening feeling settled in my stomach. It was obvious the worst that I was thinking is exactly what they were thinking too. I turned back to Susan, "Whatever this is, I promise I will tell you straight away, no matter how bad it is."

"Han-" she began.

"I'm serious, if I end up going home or anything like that," I took a breath, "I will tell you."

Before she could answer, I turned and crossed the greenhouse to leave with McGonagall. Apprehensively I walked alongside her in silence for a few moments before I finally plucked up the courage to say something, "Professor, what's happened?"

"Your father is in my office demanding that he takes you home immediately," McGonagall responded.

"Why?"

"I don't believe that it is my place to say."

It certainly seemed out of place for one of my parents to come to Hogwarts demanding to take me home. When my Grandfather died last year, my parents had written me a letter to tell me and Professor McGonagall had apparated me to and from the funeral. My Mum didn't even come and my Dad only made a brief appearance, in which he didn't even notice I was there.

Personally I found it shocking that every summer when I came back home my younger brother, Jack, had been fed and sent to school everyday since my older brother, Daniel, never helped either. As soon as he'd finished Hogwarts last year, he'd left, and frankly, I was so glad he had.

Last year he'd changed. We'd always fought, he'd always pretended he didn't like me, and I always pretended that he was being serious about hating me. What I didn't expect was that he had actually hated me, and worse than that, I didn't expect him to prove it to me. It all started early last year, when I was on one of my first patrols of the year and he'd found me as I headed back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. He'd threatened me, hit me and left. It got weirder after that, sometime when he got me alone he simply talked about how much he hated me and how jealous he was. Then sometimes he'd be much angrier, he'd hit and kick out, and afterwards he'd hold on to me uncomfortably tight, tell me how much he didn't regret it in a soft yet dangerous voice, and he'd heal all the damage he'd inflicted.

I think it was safe to say I was relieved when he didn't come home when he finished his seventh year that year.

We seemed to have reached McGonagall's office a lot faster than I anticipated and just like she said my father was stood looking somewhat anxious by the Professor's fireplace. Already I felt like something was wrong. My dad looked genuinely upset and scared.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly, "Daddy?"

I wanted desperately to ask what had happened and for him to answer straight away because I knew that something awful had happened. Suddenly his eyes focused on me like he'd only just noticed my presence and he beckoned me towards him. I didn't hesitate to cross the office towards him, throwing my arms around his chest as tears slipped down my cheeks. What if it was Mum? What if it was Jack?

"We're going home," he whispered. I froze as he hugged me back and looked up into the whites of his eyes. This was too out of character for him and even though he was my dad, this was too weird. Then it clicked. My eyes widened, he was under the imperius curse and that was not good.

"Pr-" I began, but I was cut off by a sudden grip on my arm and my Dad speaking over me.

"You shall hear from us forthwith, Professor," he said, pulling me slightly towards the fireplace as he spoke, "Let's go, Hannah."

I forced my feet to move, torn between shouting to McGonagall and elbowing my Dad in the stomach to get away. My fear kept me from doing either of them so I shakily followed him into Professor McGonagall's fireplace and climbed in after him. I let my mind tell me I was imagining it, that something bad had happened and that was why my Dad was acting more concerned than he usually would.

All of a sudden there was a whoosh as the Floo activated and the Deputy's office disappeared and a green flurry spun around us. My stomach clenched in fear and anticipation of what was happening, or what was about to happen. I had to be wrong, I had to be wrong. I was making everything worse in my head because You-Know-Who was back. We were going to get home safe and sound, perhaps a broken family, but safe at home. Everything was going to be absolutely fine.

Suddenly I stumbled forward, falling to my hands and knees on the floor of our living room. I heard a commotion around me and I looked up to see a cloaked figure with his wand point directly at my Dad.

"Avada Kedavra."

"No," the word barely left my mouth in time and would never have been heard as my Dad crumpled to the floor beside me. My body completely froze in shock and the heavy footsteps of somebody approached me. They stopped right beside me and suddenly something heavy connected with my stomach, knocking me onto my back. I was left breathless, my eyes blurry with tears as I gulped for air, coughing and spluttering on the floor.

The figure crouched over me grabbing hold of my chin roughly. My eyes finally focused properly before they widened in shock.

"Little sister, long time no see," he smirked

"Dan," I breathed. His smirk twisted into a sneer and my older brother lifted his fist. It collided with my cheek and suddenly my vision darkened.

**This was not going to end well. **


	2. Chapter 2: Power Complex

**Clockwise Circles**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**AN**: For the Long Haul III Competition.

* * *

**Power Complex**

* * *

I _could_ be waking up in bed at Hogwarts, I _could_ have dreamt the whole thing, but the feeling of the hard ground beneath me told me I wasn't doing either of those.

Nervously I brought my hand up to my face, which was tender to the touch, and winced. This was real. Daniel had come home. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring up at the roof of Dad's study. I sat up, pulling my shirt up slightly to see that a large bruise had formed where Dan had kicked me.

"Hannah?"

I jumped slightly and my head turned to see Jack sat in the doorway of the side room. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Jack."

Ignoring the pain in my side, I got to my feet and hurried over to my brother. Jack threw his arms around me, tears staining his face as he buried it against my neck. We sat in silence for a long while and a multitude of feelings flashed through me. Fear was the most predominant of those, after all, Daniel had made me feel that pretty much every day during fifth year. The one day after Herbology when everyone thought I'd broken down because of the OWL pressure actually had very little to do with the OWLs at all. The night before had been wholly awful and had been the first night that Daniel had used the cruciatus curse on me. Who could blame me if I had a mental breakdown the following day?

Anger was something else unexpected that surfaced under my skin. How long had they been kept here? How long had my brother been locked in the study for?

"Jack, has he hurt you?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Not really, not as bad as you."

"How long has he been here?"

"About two weeks now," Jack answered, "Maybe more."

I cursed silently, "And Mum?"

"They're keeping her upstairs, making her do something for them I think," he replied, "But sometimes I hear her shouting and screaming and I just cover my ears."

I held him tighter, not caring that he was leaning on my sore ribs for now, before whispering, "It's going to be okay Jack."

He paused, "Where's Dad?"

"Yes Hannah, why don't you tell him what happened to Dad?"

I scowled, why did he always appear when you least wanted him? I didn't look up, instead I got Jack's attention, catching his chin and making him look away from Dan.

"Jack, listen to me, Daniel killed Dad. He's not coming back, he's gone to the next life." I explained. Just as Jack started to look distressed I spoke again, "Try not to be upset Jack, death isn't too bad, it's the next big adventure."

"What a load of rubbish Hannah, no wonder you're a Hufflepuff," Daniel sneered as I felt his hand grab the back of my shirt, "Me and you need to have a little chat."

Jack let out a noise of dismay, but let go of me quickly as Dan pulled me away. I managed to get up onto my feet and he pushed me forward, the tip of his wand against the back of my head. I bit my bottom lip nervously as Dan led me into the sitting room, which was in a state of chaos. The sofa cushions were on the floor, dirty and ripped, the stuffing spilling out onto the floor. The mirror above the fireplace was smashed, the books from the sides and shelves scattered across the floor much like everything else.

With a flick of his wand, the chair from under the table in the corner shot out and knocked me off my feet and back into it. One last wave of his wand saw my hands pulled behind me and secured uncomfortably. I watched anxiously as he got his own chair and sat down in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to even look him in the eyes, not after what he did to Dad and I had to bite back tears just thinking about it.

There was a moment of silence before Dan chuckled to himself before demanding, "Look at me Hannah."

Taking a deep breath I raised my line of vision, meeting his cold blue eyes with the calmest look I could muster.

"Don't think you can make it seem like you're not affected Hannah," he warned, "How does it feel? How does it feel knowing you did this you me?"

"I did not do this to you, Dan," I countered, my voice cracking slightly at the last syllable.

Dan interrupted, "But you did, you had to be born and be perfect. Blah blah blah."

"I am not perfect, I was born with an older brother who is a fucking psychopath," I snapped.

He laughed again before he lashed out and my head snapped to the side as his fist connected with my cheek. I gasped in pain, clenching my fists at the same time to try and concentrate on something else other than the fact that my brother had me tied to a chair in our destroyed sitting room.

"Dad's gone, and soon Mum won't be any use to me or the Dark Lord," Dan whispered dangerously. My stomach clenched, the Dark Lord was You-Know-Who, and that meant that Dan was.

"No, please tell me you're not," I breathed.

Slowly but surely, Daniel rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark etched to his forearm. With his other arm he grabbed my tie, pulling me forward and putting considerable strain on my arms. My face was right over the Dark Mark now as if he was trying to make me believe it was there.

"Once she's no use to him, he'll probably visit and kill her himself," Dan told me, breathing into my hair before moving his lips to my ear, "But I can keep you and Jack for as long as I like. I'm not sure how useful a ten year old is to me, but I'm going to enjoy breaking you down, piece by piece. You won't be so perfect then. Maybe Jack will see that when I use him to crack you wide open, little sister."

"Don't you dare touch him," I retorted angrily, my heart thudding against my chest as I stilled.

"Oh, you're a little feistier now you've got someone to fight for," he said, "How _Gryffindor_ of you. Now we're not at Hogwarts, the bossy Hannah comes out. Typical."

"He's ten, please," I begged, anger coursing through me rising ever closer to the surface of my skin, "For fucks sake, Daniel, can't you just think about what you're doing. Think about what you've done. Get that vile thing out of my face."

I kicked out against his chair, knocking it away ever so slightly, but he seemed to have anticipated that. As I kicked out, he stood up and pulled my tie violently, tipping my own chair to the floor. I flinched in pain, but shifted ever so delicately to find the most comfortable position.

"I think perhaps I prefer you with a little kick, Hannah. More annoying perhaps, but still much more fun than old you, who just used to sob uncontrollably and didn't say a word whilst I was around."

Deep down, I think I prefered old Hannah, old Hannah who didn't have to protect her younger brother from her older one. The old Hannah had Dad, the old Hannah who wasn't about to lose everything and everyone she cared for. I sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and ultimately decided to change the subject.

"What does he want with Mum?"

Daniel snorted, he knew I was changing the subject, but he answered the question anyway. "You should know, Mum creates spells, she's an expert in her field. The best of the best so that makes her somewhat valuable, but only until she's outlived her usefulness."

I wished a million times over that he wouldn't say things like that, but I guessed that it wouldn't really make much difference. Through gritted teeth I mustered a response, "And when would that be?"

"Any day now I expect," Dan replied.

I was right. He is a psychopath. God I hope there's no more of them in the family, not that I'll ever find out because I very much doubted he was ever going to let me go.

"You're an absolute psychopath Daniel and I'm not going to pretend you aren't for the sake of my own sanity," I said evenly. Suddenly I felt the binds around my wrists go slack and apprehensively I pushed the chair away. He let me get to my feet, but almost as soon as I was on them again Daniel grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me back against the wall behind me. I dangled inches from the carpet beneath my feet and all I could look at was the floor. It was in these moments that I couldn't bare to even look him in the eye.

Angrily he slapped me, "Fucking hell, look at me Hannah."

This time I didn't lift my gaze, I just kept staring down at my feet with a look of complete and utter boredom on my face.

"I swear, if you don't look at me I'm going to get extremely angry."

I wasn't entirely sure why Dan had this obsession with maintaining eye contact, but at a guess I'd say that it let him gauge my feelings and emotions and turn it against me.

No eye contact. No power.

Of course, Daniel did exactly as promised, he got very angry, very quickly. He dropped me to floor and drew his wand instantly.

"Crucio."

My body twisted in pain, it felt like it was on fire both inside and out. I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek, my fingernails digging into my palms as I writhed in pain on the carpet. I knew it was getting too much when I started to taste blood and I kicked out in pain, my whole body jerking out. It always seemed worse than the last time.

What felt like an eternity later he lifted the curse. I dropped my head to the carpet, my breathing shaky as I dragged my hand across my mouth to wipe the blood away that had appeared due to me biting my cheek too hard. I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but my arms gave out and I collapsed against the carpet in discomfort. We both stayed in silence, me, mainly because I didn't think I could speak and Dan, well, this was all a part of the way Daniel worked. First he'd talk, then he'd get angry, then he'd go all quiet and sort of admire his handiwork. After that he'd do his split personality thing and heal me, all while he told me that he wasn't sorry.

I felt Daniel move to sit next to me on the floor, before he pulled me up towards him, his grip on my arms tight. Shamefully, I looked down because I couldn't help letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"You know what's the best thing about being at home is?" He asked as his arms tightened around me, holding me against his chest. I shook my head but he was quick to continue, "Ask me what the best thing about it is."

"What's the best thing about it?" I breathed.

"I don't have to keep up appearances," he answered, "I don't have to worry about marking you and the Professors to come snooping around."

I shuddered, "They'll find out."

"Denial, Hannah, it's the first stage. No one is coming to save you."

And I believed every word. I was stupid to think that anyone would come and save us. Daniel would probably get a letter to McGonagall that said I wasn't coming back to school this year. By the time it got to next year he probably will have got bored and killed me. But then I told Susan I'd tell her if I was going home, she'd be worried, she'll do something, try and get into contact or something. She might even come and visit. No she can't visit, if she did what would happen to her. Daniel would kill her too.

I dropped my head further, tears spilling down my cheeks and on to his shirt, which he happily ignored and trailed his wand down my arm for a moment as if he was preparing to curse me or something. It was a scare tactic, and it worked like a charm.

Of course the moment was soon over when he dragged me back to Dad's study and thrust me through the doorway. Jack went to get up, but I held up a warning arm for him to stay back so that Daniel didn't really pay much attention to him. I would much prefer it if Daniel concentrated his hatred on me rather than my youngest brother, otherwise I'd never forgive myself if he got hurt.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Dan said, "Or maybe I won't. If you're bored Hannah just shout, I'm only in the room above."

With those words he disappeared and I scowled, "My room is above this office."

"Are you okay?" Jack's small voice reached me and immediately I turned to him.

I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe the tear stains from my face, "I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"You are a bad liar," he half-smiled and half-scowled, "I can see what he's done right in front of me, so don't lie."

Never in a million years would I be telling Jack exactly what happened in the sitting room with Daniel. He could tell me I was lying but I wasn't going to scare him anymore than he already was about everything. I didn't technically lie when I finally responded, I just neglected to tell him all of the information, particularly regarding the use of the cruciatus curse.

"Daniel is angry, he felt unloved by Mum and Dad and overshadowed by me," I answered slowly, "He's been marked by You-Know-Who and personally I think he's gone a little psychopathic."

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"No," I said immediately, "No, I don't know how, but we're going to get out of here."

I think I felt a little better just by saying it so I hoped that Jack felt somewhat reassured, even if I really didn't have any idea how to get out of here. Apparation wouldn't be possible, because it was obvious when I prepared to do so that there were anti-apparation wards around the house. Floo was the most likely way to get out of here, although Dad's study fireplace had been bricked up and the only other fireplace was in the sitting room. That would be hard to reach, considering we were both locked in here.

I looked back to Jack, who was once more sat in the doorway between the main study and the side room. The side room used to be where Dad brewed and practiced spells, it stored a load of stuff too.

"Why are you sat there?"

Jack shrugged, "When Dad was locked in here with me once, he was kind of obsessed with the store room. He even carved some weird symbols into the doorframe, said they were for protection."

My brain immediately sensed something was up, so I hurried over to the door to see the symbols. Just like Jack had said, Dad had carved runes into the door frame and I stared at them deep in thought, "Are they anywhere else?"

"I think there's some over there," he pointed towards the far corner.

Upon further inspection of the room, I found several other runes carved in various other wooden surfaces and a small knife hidden in an old cauldron. After getting complete and utter reassurance from Jack that he hadn't touched anything, I left the room undisturbed and inspected the runes in the side of the door. I forced myself to remember anything and everything I'd learnt from Ancient Runes. After at least two hours in minimal light I discovered what Dad had been working on. Dad had attempting to create a transportation runic circle without the aid of magic. The only problem was that it wasn't finished and I had no idea to finish it.


	3. Chapter 3: Privileges

**Clockwise Circles**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

AN: For the Long Haul III Competition.

* * *

**Privileges**

* * *

We didn't see Daniel for two days.

Food appeared twice a day, in better condition than I anticipated, edible and somewhat appealing. There wasn't a lot of it and occasionally I'd force Jack to have some of mine since he'd clearly not been eating well for weeks whilst I'd been eating well in Hogwarts. He was never happy about it, but he took it and that was fine with me.

Despite the fact waiting for Dan to reappear made me increasingly edgy, I was able to find a book that Dad had clearly been using to create the runes in the side room. There were no markings or plans with them so I was forced to try and create my own plans that easily folded away inside the book. That way Daniel would never know what I was doing when the book was place back on the shelf amongst the numerous others. So far it was one disaster after another, every time I checked the plan, I found that my working was littered with mistakes which would render the circle useless. It was way beyond my school work, complex beyond what I could barely comprehend and it made me furious.

In the other moments when I wasn't banging my head against the desk in annoyance, Jack and I would sit and go through the theoretical magic I learnt when I was in second year. Just like my parents Jack was naturally cleverer than Daniel and I. My parents had both been Ravenclaws so it was really weird that Daniel had been sorted into Slytherin and me into Hufflepuff. I always reckoned Jack would follow in their footsteps.

"So you can reverse it?" Jack asked, "Surely transforming the button back into a beetle would make the beetle a bit… erm weird."

I crinkled my nose, "If the spell is performed correctly then the beetle shouldn't be harmed. That's why human transfiguration is so dangerous, because if the spell isn't performed correctly then it can have detrimental effects on a person's brain."

"I wish I could try the spell," Jack muttered.

I sighed, "I wish I could teach you that bit, but I haven't got my wand."

Daniel had take my wand from me when I'd first arrived and when I discovered I no longer had it, I felt lost. The wand had been my Grandmother's and since it worked fine, my parents never felt the need to buy me my own. I was scared that Daniel might break it on purpose or something equally as depressing, but without it, it was going to make getting out of here much harder than before.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang echo in the corridor outside and I immediately fell silent to listen for any voices.

"Abbott, I'm led to believe that your mother has completed the work I've asked of her," a chilling voice filled my ears, making me shudder as I got to my feet to get closer to the door of the study.

"That's correct, my lord," Daniel's voice replied.

I froze. You-Know-Who was in our house; I felt sick just thinking about it. It kind of made everything feel real, body-numbingly real and frantically I turned to Jack. My face must have gone deathly white because he paled extremely fast at the look on my face.

"Excellent, I shall send someone to fetch her down here, meanwhile why don't you go and get that sister of yours that you are so keen to break," You-Know-Who responded.

"Of course, right away, my lord."

I stumbled back from the door, and made Jack stand behind me so that he wasn't somehow dragged into this. My eyes flickered briefly to check the book was back on the shelf, but then shot back to the door as the key turned inside the lock. I couldn't believe that I was about to see the most feared man in history stood in my sitting room. It was so wrong, and I felt absolutely sick to my stomach. The door swung open, Daniel smirked from the place where he stood and immediately I found myself speaking, "No."

His eye twitched, but he spoke exceptionally bluntly after that. "That's fine. If you don't come, he'll probably come here and who knows what might happen to poor Jack."

I felt Jack stiffen behind me and apprehensively I stepped further in front of him as if to shield him more, "Don't you think you've caused enough damage."

"Hannah, you better follow me before I remove you from the room," Daniel hissed.

"Oh Abbott, if you are going to take so long about it," You-Know-Who drawled, "We'll do it in there."

Several sets of footsteps headed towards the study so protectively I backed Jack away from the door before whispering to him, "I'm so sorry Jack, I should have just gone."

I didn't hear his reply because my focus had fallen to the door where a pale, snake-like man with striking red eyes had appeared. His attention very quickly fell to the corner where I was shielding Jack and I swear for a moment a flicker of amusement flashed across his face. Luckily he was distracted by another three people entering the room: two Death Eaters and Mum.

"Mum?" Jack's voice cracked and I had to stop him from rushing forward with tears rolling down his cheeks. I clung onto him, forcing myself not to concentrate on the events were about to happen.

"Hannah, hold on to him please," Mum breathed.

I nodded firmly, but as I did my lip trembled in fear.

"How quaint," You-Know-Who observed, pausing for a moment, "Abbott, Rowle, separate them."

Daniel grabbed hold of Jack and pushed him towards another man before pulling me backwards, his arm firmly around me. The man who had Jack simply held his upper arm so he couldn't get away.

"Please don't do this with my kids in the room."

Mum's voice drew my attention back to You-Know-Who whose wand was twirling around between his long white fingers. She looked half-distressed and half-terrified before she whirled around in anger towards Daniel and me. "You did this didn't you, Daniel?! How could you do this to Hannah and Jack?"

"Typical, it's all about Han-" Dan muttered.

"Shut the fuck up, Daniel." I snapped, my eyes glued to Mum.

"Silence," You-Know-Who sneered causing everyone to fall quiet. Daniel tightened his grip after I'd snapped at him but even so I wasn't going to look from Mum.

"Mrs Abbott, I'm led to believe that you've finished the task I asked of you," he said eventually, focusing on Mum as he was no longer interested in us. After all he was here because he wanted something from Mum not us, I was only here because Daniel wanted me to be and Jack was only here because he was unfortunate enough to be so.

"Yes, it was difficult of course, considering what you were asking me to do," Mum responded, "It wasn't exactly normal magic."

"It was powerful magic," You-Know-Who countered, "You've aided me in my quest to live forever."

I scowled, it was most likely dark magic and that scared me more than anything else. What can make someone live forever?

"I'd say it was a pleasure, but it wasn't."

I couldn't help but smirk. I'd never really known my Mum that well, but I didn't really know that she was that quick-witted. She'd always just been working or away and when she wasn't doing either of them, then she'd do normal Mum stuff. It wouldn't last long, but for just a few hours I could pretend that we were normal all of the time. That we ate together and went on holiday together and made no one feel left out.

You-Know-Who chuckled, "As expected, but you did as you were instructed and I am a merciful lord so this will be quick for you and your children's sake."

Mum looked back at us one last time before turning to face You-Know-Who, whose wand was raised toward her.

"Close your eyes Jack," I said quickly, but Jack didn't seem to hear as a flash of green lit up the study.

"Mum." Jack cried out, stamping on the Death Eater's foot and running towards Mum's collapsed form. Angrily I elbowed Daniel and caught Jack's arm before he reached Mum, pulling him towards me.

"Don't look, just close your eyes and don't look," I whispered. Jack buried his head against my chest and sobbed uncontrollably as I held onto him. I dropped my face against his hair to hide my own tears from the others in the room. For a long moment everyone stood in silence and all I could hear was Jack, his whole body was shaking from the shock. You-Know-Who started giving orders to the Death Eaters with him, but my head was whirling too much for me to process what they were saying.

I just wanted to protect my brother, I just wanted to be strong for him, and right now I just wanted to get him out of here.

By the time the room had cleared, Jack and I had slid to the floor, but I hadn't even noticed that Daniel had remained behind. Jack fell asleep soon after, completely exhausted so I laid him down and let him get comfortable on the rug. Tears were finally beginning to run down my face now that Jack couldn't see, but of course Daniel was watching it all.

In my anger and frustration, I grabbed the nearest glass object and launched it at him. He'd clearly anticipated it because with just a flick of his wand the object remained suspended in midair. I wanted to scream and shout at him but I wouldn't wake Jack up, not after what he'd just have to go through.

"Silencio," Daniel said, waving his wand at me, "We wouldn't want you waking up your little brother now would we."

Angrily I looked for something else to throw, but when I failed, I simply glared at him because the spell on me wouldn't let me speak. He plucked the glass from the air and placed it on the study desk.

"How dare you speak to me like that before?" He said, standing up to move round the desk, his wand drumming gently against his leg where he stood. I raised an eyebrow, anger bubbling up inside of me and for a brief moment my thoughts flickered to the knife safely stashed away in Dad's side room. I took a shakey breath, my eyes glued to Daniel in case he got closer, and pushed all homicidal thoughts to the back of my mind.

"In front of the Dark Lord as well, he could have killed you, and that's my privilege Hannah," he snarled grabbing my hair, "Not anyone else."

I winced under his grip but almost as quickly as he'd grabbed me he let go grabbing his arm. His Dark Mark had turned jet back, writhing under his skin, causing him to sneer and lash out. He knocked me to the floor and waved his wand, lifting the silencing spell, before he left the room.

I lay in silence, staring across the floor, too exhausted to even move. I choked back a sob, burying my face in my arms and my body shook as raw emotion filled it up. It was like I want to cry and be angry and be sick all at the same time. I had to stifle every sob so I didn't wake Jack and that seemed to make everything ten times worse, knowing that I couldn't completely break down because I had to be stronger for him.

When it was clear that Daniel wasn't going to reappear, I fell into an uncomfortable sleep where I'd fallen.

When I blinked awake a while later, Jack had cacooned himself against me. He looked so small and fragile in the half-light of the office and when I looked over my shoulder through the window, I really couldn't tell whether it was dusk or dawn.

I thought it best to let him sleep so without disturbing him, I got up to collect the book I was using and sat down in one of the arm chairs close by. Wearily I looked over the plans I made what felt like three weeks ago let alone the previous day. I felt like all the lines and runes were merging into one giant scribble so reluctantly I flipped over the parchment and went to note down the runes from the side room once more.

I was just finishing noting every rune down when I accidently knocked over a dummy, making me jump out of my skin. As I went to pick it up I noticed something on the skirting board.

For fucks sake, how did I not noticed those before? Down in the bottom corner of the room were two tiny runes carved into the wood, which pretty much changed everything I was trying to do before. Noting down the two new additions to my notes, I checked the rest of the room thoroughly and sat back down at the desk and used the book to compile a new rough plan. I got sucked into it even picking up Dad's letter opener to see if it was compatible with carving runes. I didn't think it was so I was better just sticking to the one hidden away in the side room.

"Mum," Jack croaked. My gaze raised upwards to see that my younger brother was still asleep where he'd practically passed out of exhaustion so many hours ago. It was clear that he was having nightmares now and I was sure that soon I'd be having them too.

Annoyed, I slammed the book shut, but even so I got up I carefully replaced it on the shelf. Why the hell has this happened to us? I just wanted everything to go back to normal, I wanted Mum and Dad back and most of all, I wanted Daniel to be gone. Everything was his fault, Mum, Dad, they were gone because of Daniel and I swear if he walked in right now –

The timing was almost too perfect because at that exact moment the lock clicked and the door opened. My eyes instantly narrowed, but I couldn't look round because all of a sudden my hands were shaking with anger.

"Oh Hannah."

Daniel's voice injected frustration straight through me and my head turned ever so slightly to the left, staring at the desk. Gradually I headed towards it, perching on the edge and looking down at my feet.

"When exactly did you decide you really hated me?" I whispered, "That first night on the fourth floor, classroom 4B. Before that, becoming a prefect? Is it earlier than that even? Did I accidentally get one more sweetie than you once Danny?"

With every syllable my voice got louder and laced itself with sarcasm, my fists clenched at my sides, "Was it just because I was born?"

"Go on," he pressed, getting closer to me.

"Go on?! What the hell are you talking about? I asked you a question and you don't even answer. What made you hate me so much? Why did you kill Dad? If you're so adamant that you hate me then it's all me so why make everyone else's life hell!?"

I felt like I was shouting in his face, but I was angry so angry with him. My hand moved back, my fingers curling around the letter opener and suddenly my body seemed to fuel itself. I lodged it above his collarbone and he staggered back with a yell. A yell that made him suck in a breath and fall silent as he pulled it out and let it clatter to the floor, blood splattering on the floor and our shoes.

All I could do was look at my hands and wait for him to go mental. I squeezed my eyes shut but after a short moment of silence, Daniel started laughing.

"You may not like it, Hannah," he said, pulling out his wand and healing his wound somewhat, "But it runs in the family. You're just as bad as I am."

"No," I hissed.

Daniel smirked, "Yes, look Hannah, you've stabbed me. You turned your anger into violence and you attacked me."

He took my hand and put it against the wound, which was sticky with blood. I tried to pull it away but he held me still. I wasn't like him, I was angry not psychopathic. He killed Dad and he indirectly killed Mum. Daniel gave Jack nightmares and he'd give me nightmares all too soon.

"No," I muttered.

"Weird, I'm kind of proud of you," he replied.

My knees gave out from beneath me, tears slipping down my cheeks and my anger had turned very quickly into despair. Why wasn't he angry? How could he be proud? I'd just attacked him, stabbed him even, and all he'd done was laugh and pull it out. I wanted him to be angry and nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4: The End of the Beginning

**Clockwise Circles**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**AN**: For the Long Haul Comp. Also this is the last really intense chapter for a while so yay.

* * *

**The End of the Beginning**

* * *

"We should celebrate," he said, rolling his shoulder with a very slight wince.

I shook my head, dropping my forehead against my knees, "Please, I'm sorry."

"Get up," he demanded. Scared he might finally get angry about what I did, I hurriedly got to my feet and Daniel nodded to the chair behind me, "Sit."

I sat down and Daniel crossed the room and used his wand to unlock the cabinet where Dad kept his Firewhiskey. When he returned, he picked up the knife and placed a bottle and two glasses on the table beside each other. I swallowed; this was never going to be a celebration.

Daniel pushed a drink towards me and I simply stared at it, not touching it.

"Drink."

"No thank you," I responded quietly.

"I'm going to put this nicely," he said, "You'll drink when I say or I'll do something that will really fuck with your head."

I decided whatever it was wasn't worth it so I picked up the glass and did as I was told. We sat in complete silence except for the clink of glass every time Dan poured another drink. After number six, we drained our glasses in unison and he smirked, "Done this before?"

"I am a sixth year," I answered simply.

"Of course," he scoffed, "Because you're the life and soul of every party."

"I was," I retorted, "But then an egotistical pyschopath rolled back into my life and fucked everything up."

All of a sudden Daniel had the knife and he dug it into the space between my hand and the empty glass. My gaze snapped up to his smug look, and I quickly withdrew my hand. He snorted with laughter and stood up, but even I saw the flicker of anger behind his eyes. He wanted to get out of here before he looked like he was weak. Daniel played the calm, proud card and couldn't keep it up. All I could do was smirk into my lap as the door shut behind me.

I wasn't going to attempt to get up because after six drinks I, A, my head was spinning slightly, and B, I kind of needed the loo. Previous to today a second door would appear alongside the main door, giving us access to the bathroom for half an hour. The door wasn't due for another two hours according to the clock on the mantlepiece so I would have to wait and sober up a little.

The weirder Daniel got, the more I wanted to get Jack out of here so working on the runes were a must, but only when I could concentrate.

I think it was safe to say that now was not the time.

* * *

Over the next two weeks I perfected the rune circle and added the carvings that Dad hadn't managed to do. Jack watched my every move like he was trying to learn what I was doing, yet he never asked a question, he just watched and kept out of the way.

Once I'd finished that last runes, I sat on the floor with the book, my plans and the abandoned knife from the side room. I may have completed the circle but I had to learn how to activate it. It wouldn't take as long as everything else had, but even so it was complex. I had to learn the words and figure out exactly what needed to be done to activate the circle correctly so it definitely bypassed the wards that were up around the house.

"You're finished," Jack observed, "But we can't leave yet, can we?"

I shook my head, "I'm working on it Jack, I really am."

Suddenly there was the noise of the key in the lock, I quickly scooped up the book and plans and slotted them onto the shelf. My hand reached to pick up the knife, but it was too late to hide it so I hid it behind my back instead.

When Daniel stood in the doorway, I tried to look as innocent as possible, but it was hard to do that with a knife behind your back. Luckily he didn't seem to notice straight away, "Morning kids."

Neither of us replied, after three weeks being here I knew better than to respond to such simple greetings and Jack, Jack just didn't speak that much anymore to anyone. As Daniel moved into the room, I turned with him, trying to think of someway to get rid of the knife without him finding out. So far my mind was bringing up blanks and every so often Jack would shoot me a nervous look, which I wished he'd stop doing because it would give me away eventually.

"You seem anxious Hannah, care to tell me what's the matter?"

"Oh I seem anxious do I?" I retorted sarcastically, "One can only wonder why."

Daniel smirked and came closer to me. His eyes searched mine before he grabbed my arm and twisted it round so quickly that I dropped the knife, gasping in pain.

"Hannah," Jack called out, starting towards us until he came face to face with Daniel's wand.

"Stupefy," he sneered, before bringing his attention back to me, "Did you think you might be able to actually kill me this time Hannah?"

"No, look, I swear I just found it a few seconds ago," I stammered. He twisted my arm just that little bit further and I yelled out, pushing myself up onto my tiptoes to balance the pain out. Daniel leant closer to me, his face barely a few centimetres from mine.

"You're a liar," he replied, nails digging into my skin.

"I'm not," I said. He pushed me backwards, my back slamming into the shelves, knocking the wind out of me. I leant forward, trying to catch my breath whilst I was stood still, but before I could Daniel had the knife at my throat.

"I will always win Hannah," he muttered, as the cold steel blade rested against my throat, "You can keep trying and trying, but you're not leaving until I've broken you down piece by piece."

He moved the knife down, cutting through the top two buttons of my shirt and bringing the tip of the knife to my collarbone. For a brief moment, I thought he might do what I did to him a fortnight ago, but he didn't. Instead he drew the knife across my chest just under my collarbones and I screamed out in pain. I knew it wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage, but it hurt so much. Blood trickled downwards under my shirt causing the cotton to stick to it, but a sucked in a few pained breaths to control myself.

I couldn't bring myself to even look up, I felt so weak and pathetic. I couldn't even keep standing when he let go of me, although that didn't really last long because Daniel quickly grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the desk chair. He pushed me into it and then turned his back like he was contemplating on what to do. Suddenly his wand was in his hand but to my surprise he didn't turn to me.

Instead he pointed it at Jack, "Crucio."

Jack suddenly snapped awake, his body twitching in pain as he began yelling out loud in pain.

"No, stop it!" I cried out, getting to my feet, "Please, Daniel, stop it."

He didn't relent and when I ran to him he kicked out so hard that he winded me for the second time that night. Crippled, I fell down in pain, holding my stomach.

"Please," I gasped, "Just stop."

Jack screamed and Daniel smirked slightly, "I want to hear you beg for it."

"I am," I yelled over my younger brothers cries of pain, "Please, Daniel, stop it. He's only a kid. Please, I'm begging you."

I literally threw myself at him and he held me back, too engrossed in torturing Jack.

"Daniel please just stop," I said, tears running down my cheeks, "I'll do anything."

"Thats more like it," he muttered, lifting the curse and pushing me away, "Crucio."

I dropped to the floor in pain, the curse burning through my body forcing me to dig my nails into the palms of my hand and scream aloud. It was only momentary though because soon enough he lifted the curse and I was left trying to catch my breath on the floor.

"Hannah, Hannah, are you okay?" Jack called.

"I'm fine, just stay out the way," I replied breathlessly.

"Yes Jack, leave the talking to the grown ups now," Daniel interrupted.

"This just proves couldn't stay calm. You wanted stay all scary and creepy calm, but now you're pissed off. You've been bottling up for two weeks." I stopped, pushing myself up into a sitting position, "Face it, Danny, you are just as weak as I am."

His fists clenched at his side and he stayed quiet for a long second before he turned back to me and kicked out. I felt my nose crunch under the force of his kick and I fell back with a yelp of surprise, my face throbbing with pain.

"Oh I'm far from weak," Daniel answered, crouching down at my side, "But look at you all thin and weedy and injured."

I opened my mouth, breathing heavily and squinting through the pain. There was blood trickling down my face and onto the wooden floor. Daniel brought his hand to my nose and pressed down. I screamed and flailed my hands to try and persuade him to stop it.

"Please," I begged, hearing Jack crying in the background, "Just stop."

"Good idea," he snarled, "Get up."

Daniel dragged me to my feet and towards the door. Pushing me through, he pointed his wand at the door behind so it slammed and locked before he grabbed my upper arm and directed me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Upstairs," he replied, "Your room, or more recently so mine."

He hurried me along the landing and into the end room. When we stepped inside, I froze, looking around the room that was once mine. It was exactly the same but it felt so wrong, like it was so much more that was different. It felt wrong.

My gaze slid to my desk where several photos were stuck up around the edges of my mirror. I almost quirked a smile when I saw them, but it probably would have hurt. They were all from Hogwarts, mainly me, Susan and the boys. I missed Susan. She was going to worry, but as soon as Jack and I were out of here, I was going straight back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world as long as Daniel couldn't get in and as soon as I explained what happened, Dumbledore would never let him in.

Dan grabbed my ear and turned me to face him, "Are you still under the delusion that you're getting out of here?"

I nodded, "I told my friends I'd tell them if I was leaving. I've been gone three weeks and they haven't heard a word. It's Christmas soon. Someone is going to notice."

"Do you know what I'm going to do if one of your little friends appears here?" He asked.

"It's the parents you have to worry about," I countered.

"You didn't let me answer," Daniel interrupted, I fell silent waiting for his answer, "Firstly, I'd just like to say that no one can get into the house without a password for the Floo or certain access through the wards. Even if your friends did turn up, they wouldn't be able to get in and I'll be there to see exactly who they are."

"What use is that? If they can't get in, they'll just leave," I said.

"Once I've seen them, I'm going to find them and bring them back here, just so I can have the pleasure of watching you when I kill them,' he whispered.

Something twitched deep inside of me and I lashed out, catching his jaw with my fist and knocking him backwards. Whilst he was stunned I continued to hit out at him, punching and kicking until he eventually overpowered me. Sooner than I thought, I found myself pinned to the floor in the centre of the room in more pain than I had been just a few seconds ago.

"I hate you," I sneered, "You're completely fucking mad."

Daniel wasn't really listening, he just seemed to be staring aimlessly at me. His fingers gripping my arms painfully as he held me down and I squirmed under his pressure, attempting to slip out of his grasp.

"Stay still," he commanded yet his voice was distant. I frowned slightly, Daniel seemed distracted so maybe this was my chance to try and reason with him.

"Is there nothing that can fix this, Daniel?" I whispered, "Is there no way I can make this better?"

When he didn't say anything I decided to continue, "We could go back to Hogwarts, pretend you had nothing to do with it. I won't say anything."

Suddenly his eyes focused back on me and a smirk spread across his face. He sat back, shifting all his weight to my stomach and plonking his feet on my forearms to keep me pinned down. To my surprise he leant forward, twisting a short piece of my hair around his finger as he contemplated my words.

"Stay," he warned, "Do not move."

I froze in place as he got up and went into my bathroom. Whilst he was out of sight, I looked down at myself. Still in the uniform I'd arrived home in, I felt almost like I was wasting away. My tights had laddered, my shirt stained with blood and now missing two buttons. My jumper was discarded somewhere downstairs and I was now using my tie as a substitute belt, since I'd lost so much weight that my skirt was barely staying up. Giving some of my food up to Jack wasn't exactly having the best effect on me.

I dropped my head to the soft carpet underneath me, too tired to hold it up any longer. My whole body was throbbing in the pain of one too many punches and kicks, but I desperately tried to push past it because I was trying to stay strong for the return of my brother.

My whole body twitched in fear as Daniel reentered the room with a steaming bowl of water. Ice cold dread slipped down the length of my spine, but I internally breathed a sigh of relief when he placed it beside me instead of doing the various things that were going through my head. He sat beside it and gestured for me to sit up.

In the mood he was in, I would have regretted not doing as I was told so I sat up and let my gaze fall downwards.

"Ah, no you don't," Daniel said, placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head up, "Don't you dare."

I kept my glare level with his gaze as he reached into the bowl and pulled out a flannel, lifting it up to my face. The water was uncomfortably hot as he wiped away the blood from my face, his other hand resting above my knee and pressing down every time he leant up to my face. Every moment when he touched my face, my whole body tensed in pain from my injured nose.

Of course he wasn't healing it. Why would I think he would? Daniel clearly only wanted to cause as much pain as possible and by cleaning the blood off my face he was hurting me more than just leaving it.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek despite all restraint and I had to suck in a shaky breath to try and stop from completely losing it.

"Hey, you can cry if you want," he whispered. Just the way he said it, like he cared, made my whole body shake and a sob escaped me. I completely broke down and he pulled me towards him.

Cries wracked through me as I buried my head against his chest. He put one arm around me holding me tightly, his other hand gripping my thigh as he rested his face against the top of my head.

"Why?" I croaked in between didn't answer, but I felt his facial expression change into a smirk.

I wished the situation could be different. Oh how I wished this could be so different. I wished that he was truly comforting me and for any other reason than him just getting a thrill out of knowing he was the cause of my tears.

I don't know how long we stayed like that because without even realising it I woke up downstairs with Jack sleeping against me, not knowing how I even got there or what had happened.

I felt sick with fear.

I was scared that I'd let myself fall asleep with him holding me just that little bit too tight. I was scared and wanted to leave right now.

I shook Jack lightly, "We're leaving. Now."

He stared at me in shock, "Right now?"

"Yes, because I'm scared and if it doesn't work now," I paused to take a breath, "If it doesn't work now, it never will. Get into the side room."

Jack immediately scrambled to his feet and hurried into the side room. I got to my feet with a wince and grabbed the book from the shelf. I needed the words and I had an idea on what to do to activate the runes, but I wasn't exactly sure how to –

My eyes fell to the desk where the knife from before had been dug into the desk. Without knowing it, Daniel's sardonic gesture had become the exactly item I needed to get Jack and I out of here. I almost ran at the desk and went to grab for the knife. When I grabbed it, I yelled in pain, swearing angrily.

"Are you okay?" Jack called.

"I'm fine," I retorted. Daniel had cursed the knife, but I needed it to activate the runes. I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt and yanked it from the wood of the desk. As soon as I was inside the side room, I dropped it to the floor and warned Jack not to touch it.

Flicking through the book, I opened it to the page I needed and read through the words I needed to say.

"Okay, Jack, the knife has been cursed so when I do this it's going to hurt so try to ignore what's happening to me," I said.

"Can I not do it instead?" He offered.

"No," I replied, "Thank you but no."

"He's hurt you so much," Jack argued, "Can't you just let me protect you."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head without saying a word, guiding him back from the door. He scowled, but didn't argue back. After a deep breath I turned to the book and regrettably rolled back my sleeves. I knew the knife needed skin contact so this was going to hurt. I stood near the activation runes and began the spell, letting my magic swirl around me.

Half way through the spell I picked up the knife, gripping it tightly and trying not to yell out mid spell. I forced out the remaining words as I used the tip to slice into my other hand. Finishing the spell, I slammed my bleeding hand down on the activation runes with a scream and dropped the knife with a clatter.

Over the noise I made, I heard Jack yelled out my name and there was a whooshing sound as a breeze swept around the room. Something snapped my limbs out and with one last scream I collapsed to the floor and the room was no more.


End file.
